<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Rest For The Wicked by BadBoyDeanAsf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152883">No Rest For The Wicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf'>BadBoyDeanAsf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beverly Marsh &amp; Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, D/s undertones, Demon Richie Tozier, Dom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Hell, Human Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Richie tozier is the devil, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Eddie Kaspbrak, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Supernatural Elements, beverly marsh is a demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's left to really talk about?</p><p> </p><p>Not much will change in the thousand or so years Lucifer decides to be on this vacation, Nothing will exactly make The Devil feel or act any form of different.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a single person could do this eternally evil man any good.</p><p> </p><p>How could they?</p><p> </p><p>He’s the fucking Devil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Rest For The Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey bbies! I just started watching lucifer and i couldnt get this idea out of my head!!</p><p>*side eyes emoji* Oooooo Im excited</p><p>Love,Kellie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>“In the beginning, there was only god.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuckin’, of course, there was, Because there isn’t anyone else famous enough- Or important enough to be the first being who created the universe. It's pretty fucking funny that he also created the Angel who has been set out to destroy him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer being cast off to hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Let's just say that God made a huge mistake when he made that choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So reader, Tell us- What happens when the Devil decides to take a vacation?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's suppose he does decide to take on a vacation, Where does he go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The city of Angels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, That answer is simple- Although it's called the city of angels, One must really question how angelic the city of Los Angeles really is. It's full of lying, Cheating, and Adultery. Which is funny enough- The Devil’s middle name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next question would be, What does Lucifer do on his vacation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could do plenty of things, He could have a job, He could run a business, He could even be a playboy bunny for all he cares- But what exactly does he decide to do? He decides to own a fuckin’ bar- And not just any bar, A ‘Luxury’ bar- For the best of the best- For the worst of the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least if he’s there it's all the little good things about hell in one large- Yet cramped space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Lets not forget the strippers, He’s pretty excited about the strippers- All clad in lace and leather- He’s never seen something so seductive on the earthly planes until now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, Earthly desires- Lucifer Supposes it's one of his own doings up on earth- Creating and supplying all the unhealthy and chaotic things in this world- Most especially Los Angeles in this period of time when the Devil walks among them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What's left to really talk about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not much will change in the thousand or so years Lucifer decides to be on this vacation, Nothing will exactly make The Devil feel or act any form of different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a single person could do this eternally evil man any good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He’s the fucking Devil.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>